Long Night at Sullivan's
by leftyguitar
Summary: The team unwinds after a tough day at the lab.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Not making money from it, either. **

**Spoilers: Run Silent, Run Deep**

**One Long Night at Sullivan's**

Danny and Lindsay sat together at the bar, trying to unwind after a long shift. They had finally caught the asshole that had beat his own kid to death. It had been a tough case, and they were both glad it was over. They were talking about it the case when Flack walked in and spotted his friends. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Not at all. We were just discussing exactly how much people suck and do terrible things to each other for no reason." Danny told him.

"Take it you caught the killer."

"Yeah. Still can't figure out why anyone would do that to a little kid, though." Lindsay hated it when they didn't figure out why. She had a tendency let it eat at her.

"Sometimes people just suck." Flack tried to change the subject. "You guys catch the baseball game last night?"

The three friends talked and had more than a few drinks as a few hours passed. The more they drank, the louder their conversation became. They continued to discuss baseball, as there was a game on at the moment. It was the Red Sox against the Yankees, and the Yankees were losing. The only one who was happy about it was Dylan, who had joined them a little while ago.

"It's not like the Yankees really do suck. If they did we wouldn't have a problem. I like to think the rivalry has more to do with history and mutual respect than anything." Dylan, of course, hated the Yankees with a passion but knew better than to open his mouth in present company."

"Boston's tough." Danny admitted. "Whether they win or not, Yanks defiantly got a fight on their hands."

A little more time passed as Hawkes and Stella joined them an hour later. They had a few more rounds as Stella talked to Danny.

"I never got a chance to ask you how you're doing after what happened to Louie," she told him.

"Guess I'm okay. Its not like it was huge shock." Danny slurred. "But I still wish I could've had a chance to make peace, before he…"

Stella cut him off. "If you ever need anything, you know we're still here for you."

"Yeah, I know guys. I'll be okay. Thanks." It was starting to serious again. Danny soon put an end to that.

He asked the most random question he could think of. "If you could be a superhero, who would you be?"

Lindsay answered first, "I'd like to be Wonder Woman,"

"Yeah Montana, you'd lasso all the bad guys, just like cattle." Danny teased.

"All right, smart ass. What about you?"

Danny thought about for a minute. "I'd rather be Wolverine. He's got a nasty temper, but usually tries to do right thing. How 'bout you, Flack?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise"

"You're gonna think it's stupid."

"And Wonder Woman isn't a little silly?"

"All right, then. I guess I'd like to be Batman."

"Dark Knight, huh? Sounds like you." Stella wasn't surprised by his answer.

"Okay, Stella, now it's your turn." Flack was curious about she would pick.

"Storm. She was great. A good leader in a pinch and tougher than a coffin nail."

"Typical." Danny knew She'd pick someone like that. "You're next, Hawkes."

"I would also pick one of the X-men. Beast. A brilliant scientist."

Dylan knew he was the last one. "Never really thought about it before. I guess I would chose to be Spiderman."

"I thought you couldn't stand bugs."

"I like spiders. They eat parasites like mosquitoes."

They talked for a little while longer. They also continued to drink. Every single one of them was completely plastered when Mac entered the bar a few minutes before last call. He was immediately pulled aside by Stella. "Hey Mac, do you come here often?" she asked.

"What?"

"Seriously though. I got something important to tell you. They told me it was stupid to pretend and I agree."

"What's going on?"

"I love you Mac Taylor!" Stella shouted. Everybody left in the bar heard her. She gave him a big, wet kiss. The rest of the team and Dylan cheered drunkenly.

Mac finally realized every last one of them was drunk. He was a bit annoyed but knew getting angry now would serve no purpose. Right now he needed to make sure they made it home alive. He dragged them, one at a time, into his car. It was a tight fit but Mac didn't have much of a choice. As soon as he reached the first stop it was much more comfortable, anyway. Danny, Dylan and Lindsay all got off at the same building Lindsay insisted on saving him some gas but Mac knew that wasn't really why she left with Messer. He just wanted to get Flack out of his car before he throw up. Don looked quite ill. He managed to wait until his building was in sight before he got sick all over the inside of Mac's car. Mac threw him out and took Hawkes home. Stella wanted to go home with him. Mac had enough for one night, so he didn't fight it. Stella passed out almost immediately anyway.

Mac would get even with all of them the next morning.

**A/N: I know at least one of them would probably be on call but for this fic it's funnier that they are all there. Just a short, somewhat funny bit. I'll tell you about what Mac did to them the next morning tomorrow. Tell me if you've got any ideas as well. Or if you think this isn't worth continuing. Either way, I love reviews. Thanks a lot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Previous Chapter**

**One Long Night at Sullivan's**

**The Morning After**

Danny awoke to his cell phone ringing loudly. He sat up and immediately regretted it. He felt like someone was pounding on his skull with a jackhammer. Danny's phone rang shrilly. It made his head hurt more, if that was even possible. He picked it up.

"Messer", he muttered groggily. Just then Danny looked at the clock to discover it was 5 AM.

"Hi, Danny!" Mac greeted him enthusiastically over the phone. "I thought I'd ask you and Lindsay to come in early since. Someone found a rotting corpse in a dumpster and naturally I thought of you, especially after last night's activities."

Danny vaguely remembered having a few drinks last night. Suddenly, he remembered who had gotten everyone home. _Great, now Mac's gonna have me on dumpster duty for month. _He knew he was in big trouble.

"Where is it?"

"Actually I want to meet you at the lab first. Oh, and could you put Lindsay on the phone for a second?" She had woken up a few seconds after he did. Danny gave her the phone.

"Gooood Morning, Lindsay. You and Danny need to be at the lab in a hour." Mac was feeling very cheerful that morning, unlike his colleges, who were all extremely hung over.

"Okay." _Why is he so happy? _Lindsay felt terrible and couldn't stand Mac's sudden cheerfulness. She hung up the phone and they got ready for work. They found some aspirin and drank lots of black coffee.

_BRRRING! _His own ringing cell phone startled Hawkes out of a deep sleep. He tried opening his eyes but the headache was making it impossible. _I'm never drinking that much again. _As a doctor he knew he ought to know better. Sheldon answered his phone. Mac was on the other end.

"Hey Hawkes," he said, just a hair louder than necessary. "Someone found a severed head in a sewer for you. But first I need to talk to you in the lab."

"Sure, boss." He remembered last night a little better than Danny and knew they all deserved this. Hawkes put some coffee on and got dressed.

Flack woketo find himself on his bathroom floor. _I don't think I wanna know what I did last night. _He still felt sick as a dog and was considering calling in when the phone rang. "Flack." He answered automatically.

"Good Morning, Don." Mac sounded irritatingly perky. Suddenly Flack remembered what happened last night. _Shit. _

"Sorry about your car…" he said awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it. Listen, I need you at the lab ASAP." Mac didn't sound that upset.

"No problem." Flack knew he couldn't get away with calling in sick now.

"Who knew you could be that evil" Stella stood next to her boss. After Mac had woken her up and lectured her about last night they had plotted revenge on the rest of the team.

"They all think they've got terrific crime scenes to deal with. But I can chew them out when they get to work. Think I'll even make Flack get my car detailed."

The two grinned and hurried back to the lab to talk to their coworkers. All the CSIs arrived quickly. Everyone was there, waiting for Mac to give them instruction.

"Now that everyone's here I have an announcement to make." Mac was still speaking just a little too loud for the benefit of his employees. _Hopefully they'll learn from this. _"I woke you all so I could explain exactly why you shouldn't get that drunk on a weekday. And also to tell you if you forget to invite me again I'll get you here even earlier. There are no severed heads or rotting corpses just yet. Flack, however, does have a project to do for me. He's going to get my car detailed as he got sick in it last night."

No one argued with him. They all deserved this and they knew it.

**A/N: Here's part two. Please let me know what you think. Thanks everyone. **


End file.
